Dental and medical professionals use many instruments that are controlled by separate, discrete control devices. For example, surgical cutting instruments, ultrasonic dental scalars, endoscopic tools, irrigation and aspiration tools, dental drills, air polishers, other low speed hygiene handpieces, and dental prophylaxis units can be activated with foot control systems. The foot control system typically includes a foot pedal device that is placed on the floor within easy reach of the practitioner. The foot pedal is used to activate a dental/medical apparatus, which includes a base operating unit. The available foot pedals include both “hardwired” systems and wireless foot control systems. The base unit may be activated by depressing the foot pedal, which initiates communication with the base operating unit. The base operating unit is then in communication with the instrument, for example, a dental handpiece.
Such foot pedals need to be robust to withstand rough treatment that is encountered by foot-actuated devices, since pressure applied by the foot is normally greater than that which is applied by hand-operated devices. Also, the foot pedal is normally located on the floor where it may be accidentally kicked, upset, or otherwise exposed to moving or falling objects. Existing foot pedals are thus typically equipped with few electrical or electronic elements, such as spring actuated switches and position sensors, which transmit control signals to a remotely positioned controller by wired connections. The remotely positioned controller may house less sturdy electronic circuitry for controlling wireless communications between the foot pedal and the medical or dental instruments that are being remotely controlled by the foot pedal.
Therefore, what is needed is a wireless dental hygiene system that is modular, that includes reduced costs of certain portions, reduces or eliminates surfaces and/or regions where undesirable substances may be deposited, and improves capability for disinfection. What is also needed is an electronic circuit or circuit board for communication between the cordless dental hygiene system components, such as the foot pedal and the various hand pieces.